


Facial

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [9]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick gives Ellis a facial. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 6





	Facial

"Mm… Nick that feels real good" Ellis murmured.

Nick chuckled. "I am glad you think so."

"So, ya tellin' me you do this every night in the shower?"

"Why do you think my skin is so nice?"

"Never really thought about it."

Nick scoffed. He lightly massaged the cleanser into Ellis' face. At least the kids' skin was soft.

"Thanks for doin' this Nick."

"You're welcome. I still can't believe you work with cars and don't bother to cleanse."

Ellis just shrugged. "Never thought 'bout it."

Nick chuckled. He had never really taken a good look at Ellis' pores, because Ellis was just damn attractive, but one night, he had noticed them, although in reality they weren't all that bad. He understood that the mechanic worked under cars, but what he couldn't understand was why Ellis didn't think to cleanse away all that dirt and oil.

Ellis looked up at him. "How long ya do this for?"

"I guess as long as you want." He wet a flannel and wiped the foamy cleanser off Ellis face and neck. "Still can't believe you don't bother with this."

"I thought jus' girls did this."

"Ugh, really Ellis?"

"Yep."

"I should have known."

Ellis chuckled. "But it feels nice. Might have to start doin' this for myself."

"I agree." He massaged the moisturiser onto Ellis face, neck and down to his chest. "Done."

"Wow, maybe you should be a beauty therapist."

"Ugh, no thanks."

Ellis shrugged. "Jus' a suggestion." He admired his clean skin in the mirror. "Definitely makin' a habit outta this."


End file.
